Perfectly Die
by KewlGurlEC66
Summary: Just a little sick and twisted story I wrote cause I was bored...I don't really know how to summarize it so just read it if your interested! Please R&R!


**Summary:** Just a little sick and twisted story I wrote cause I was bored....I don't really know how to summarize it so just read it if your interested! Please R&R!!!

**Authors note:** _Okay well this is a new story I just thought up in my head a few hours ago and I just thought it would be really cool so I wrote it all out and junk but umm yeah its just a short little one that I thought I would do cause I was bored are hot and tired...so it might be a little lazily written or whatever but its kinda umm strange...so I dunno if anyone will enjoy it as much as I do cause its like sick and twisted but yeah please read it if you are interested and tell me what you think! and umm I don't own the yugioh character or the song at the end and all that good stuff...enjoy!_

**_Perfectly Die_**

"You can do it, I know you can," his voice sounded so sure. "Just do it the way we planned."

"But...I can't" I said my voice was shaky and I could feel the tears begging to build in my eyes. I held the phone firmly in my hand, it must have been the millionth time he had asked me to do it, but I couldn't find the strength to. I knew what he wanted but I couldn't give it to him...I just couldn't.

"Please...for me...I'm sick of all this torture and suffering...please just do as I ask," he continued to plead. "If you love me..."

"I do love you," I cut him off before he could finish, silent tears streamed down my face, "and that is why I can not do as you request."

"Please, I beg you, do it for me..." he continued. I knew that he wasn't going to stop asking it of me until he got what he wanted. "I'll be over soon," he said, making the arrangement.

"I don't want to! I cant!" I screamed between my loud sobs, I knew it was best for him, but it wasn't best for me.

"I love you," the words pierced my heart because I knew how true they were.

"I love you too Bakura," I said softly...I knew what I had to do.

"And if you love me now..." he began.

"Then I will love you then," I finished for him.

"I'll see you in a few," he said hanging up on the other end before I had the chance to tell him no. I slowly placed the phone down on my bed. Love. I had done so many things for love, some many things to be loved, to feel loved...but nothing like this. I knew what I was about to do was the right thing, but then again why did it feel so wrong? I shivered, I felt cold inside. I closed my eyes trying not to think about it, trying not to think about the actions that I was about to commit. I loved Bakura and I knew that I would love him even after this. I rolled over on my side and let the tears pour down the side of my face as I patiently waited for him to come. I finally heard the sound that I had been dreading, I heard his footsteps come up my driveway.

I had been hoping that he had decided not to come, but he was here, and he wasn't leaving until he got what he came for. I heard the back door slowly creak open and his footsteps as he entered the house. I slowly rolled out of bed and wiped the tears from my eyes, I knew that he wouldn't want to see me crying. He came to my doorway and stood before me, his silver hair was wet from rain. He stared at me with his soft brown eyes. "Don't cry," his hand slowly reached out for me and he brushed away a tear that had escaped from my eye.

I tried to force a weak smile, but I couldn't. "There must be another way," I said stepping close to him.

He gently wrapped his arms around me, I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I didn't want him to let me go. "There is no other way," he spoke softly, his lips slightly touched my ear. "I've tried everything." I could feel his heart beat so close to mine. I closed my eyes, I wanted time to just stop and rewind. I didn't want to have to do what I was about to do. "Its time," he said, releasing me into the cold. He slowly backed away from me. I followed him into the kitchen watching him intently. I could tell that he was fighting, fighting for control. I quickly got what I needed. Unstoppable tears flowed from my eyes now, I didn't want to do this. Bakura stumbled near me, he was weak from fighting the evil inside.

He carefully snaked his arms around my trembling body. I could see the tears in his eyes, he didn't want to have to go. "I love you," he said as he held me close to his warm body. I couldn't speak. "Take my last breath." Our lips gently found each others and for that moment everything was alright. His tongue moved with mine as we kissed with passion. His arms tightened around me. He was holding on for dear life. Our tears mingled in with the kiss, we both knew what was going to follow. He slowly broke away from our last kiss, and I knew what I had to do.

I stabbed the knife into his chest.

His eyes quickly grew distant and his body went limb in my arms. I let him fall to the floor with a terrified scream, what had I done? I stared down at him, he laid motionless on the ground with the knife still impaled in his chest. A dark trail of blood flowed out of the wound. I had killed him. Everything else went by in a blur. I mindlessly did everything that we had been planning to do for weeks. I dragged his lifeless body outside in the rain and buried him in the hole that we had already prepared. I clean the kitchen quickly before anyone else got home and then in tears went to my room to hide myself from the world. I slowly reached under my bed and pulled out a note that had been crumpled up into a small ball. I unrolled it and stared down at the words. It was the note that Bakura had given me three weeks ago. I read it over and over again, trying to make it seem all better again. I felt empty inside as I slowly realized what the letter was. It was his death letter.

_Baby, _

_I need you to do me a favor. It may be hard for you to do this for me, but just remember that I will be eternally grateful. I have an evil spirit living inside of me, he's been living in me for as long as I can remember. I cant live with him anymore, but I cant get rid of him not matter how hard I try. I need you to murder me....its the only way....I've tried several times to kill myself but he always takes control over my body every time I try. I don't want to live like this anymore. I'm afraid that if I don't kill him then something bad is going to happen and it will be all my fault...please do as I request...I love you and I will love you when I see you again after death... _

_Bakura_

**Perfectly Die** by Bed Destroyers

_you can do it_

_you can do it_

_I know you can_

_you can do anything with your gorgeous hands_

_you can give me the chance to experience_

_what I dream every night on the mattress_

_you can weep_

_you can weep_

_you can cry for me_

_you can keep_

_you can keep_

_gnashing your teeth_

_if you love me now_

_I will love you then_

_and I know somehow you can break the skin_

_...murder me..._

_stab me this time_

_when I come into you_

_take my last breath_

_with a kiss when you do_

_hold the knife tight_

_punch the holes in my side_

_when the blood dries_

_I perfectly die_

_remember every step that I leave you with_

_what to do, what to do_

_when the joints get stiff_

_take a bat, take a bat_

_make me fit in the bag_

_the hole is prepared_

_outside in the back_

_tell the cops and the neighbors_

_that you haven't seen me_

_tell them everything we rehearsed this evening_

_if you love me now_

_I will love you then_

_and I know somehow you can break the skin_

_...murder me..._

_stab me this time_

_when I come into you_

_take my last breath_

_with a kiss when you do_

_hold the knife tight_

_punch the holes in my side_

_when the blood dries_

_I perfectly die_

_stab me this time..._

_twist the knife when you stab me._


End file.
